Segments
Idol Party is made up of multiple segments. Each collection of segments lasts two weeks, and constitutes one episode. Training Time Training Time lasts one week and constitutes the first week of an episode. Tag is #ttime. During Training Time, all starters and location changes should be posted to the main blog. Reblog and continue threads on your individual blogs. You may have multiple threads. Training Time serves as a period for competitors to interact and train. At any time during Training Time, each competitor should notify the GM of the stat they wish to improve. Each person in a duo may train the same stat, different stats, or no stats. Training a stat increases it by 1 point. Idol Challenge Idol Challenge lasts two days and is the start of the second week of an episode. Tag is #idolchall. During Idol Challenge, all starters and location changes should be posted to the main blog. Reblog and continue threads on your individual blogs. You may have multiple threads. Idol Challenge is a random challenge based heavily on stats. Items and other interference can also affect the outcome. The team with the lowest combined stat is named the loser of the challenge. The team with the highest combined stat win the challenge, and can win prizes such as physical items or advantages over other competitors. Starting in episode 3, challenge winners are immune from elimination that episode. Several items can also be found or won throughout the competition that can help put the game in your favor. However, this is highly dependent on your character’s luck. Before use of any item, the GM must be informed so that they can confirm its use. Otherwise, it will be marked as invalid and ineffective. Final Vote Final Vote lasts three days. Tag is #finalvote. During Final Vote, all starters should be posted to the main blog. All replies must be done through the main blog. You may not have multiple threads. This is because everyone is meant to be in the same room at the same time. Your character is not to leave the area until the next segment begins. The producer and idol in a team can vote together, or individually. If one member of a team votes and the other does not, the other's vote automatically goes to the same person the other member voted for. If neither members of a team vote, both of their votes go to themselves. Anyone can be voted out in the Final Vote, regardless of position in the challenge (unless granted immunity). The Idol and Producer pair with the most votes is sent to the Elimination Station, where they will be eliminated from the competition in a comical fashion. Elimination Station Elimination Station lasts two days, and is the last event in an episode. Tag is #elista. During Elimination Station, all starters should be posted to the main blog. All replies must be done through the main blog. You may not have multiple threads. This is because everyone is meant to be in the same room at the same time. Your character is not to leave the area until the next segment begins. Elimination Station is where the losing duo says their goodbyes, and is then eliminated in a dark but comical ceremony. External Links *Official blog segments page Category:Mechanics